The World Eater
by apple2011
Summary: A stronger and more committed Harry Potter finds he is more than human with powers beyond those of any mortal. No instead he is a monster that strikes fear into the hearts of all mortals but he does not just scare mortals; he devours them. But how will he cope when he finds a mortal mate? Powerful creature Harry, Dumbledore and Weasley bashing. Harry/Hermione soul bound.
1. Prologue

Eyes of Madness 

Piers Polkiss walked along a quiet street; it was dark and he needed to get home soon, his friend Dudley had just gone and he needed to get back before his parents started to worry. He had spent the entire day with the gang; vandalising, smashing and teaching any little kid their place, Dudley's cousin was somewhere but they did not find him though through the day Piers got the impression someone was watching them. Someone they couldn't quite see but he ignored it in favour of continuing his day

_"Piers, Piers" _a voice that made his blood run cold filled his ears, no, he was imagining it. She was dead, the girl... that girl was dead. Last summer when he turned sixteen he and big D went out with the gang, they found some dumb teen wearing nothing in an alley; a bit of teasing went too far and she killed herself a week later. So he could be hearing the voice of the perky blond teen who had cried in agony as the gang tormented and raped her; no she was dead

_"Piers, Piers," _the voice was real and he was being followed. The tall scrawny boy who hanged around with bid D and played rugby was now for the first time in a long time feeling scared. Everyone except big D had regretted what they did but he supposed that was because big D was cooler than him; that was why he ran the gang but he had seen her terrified face every day in the mirror but slowly it went and he began to forget.

_Piers, it was you wasn't it, you were the first, _this was her voice and Piers looked for the source; it had to be a dream, had to a joke. Please God let it be a joke but then he turned and he screamed, she in front of him but she was not the same, her skin was now grey and rotting, the lines of noose existed around her neck and she looked at him with wide vacant eyes. Her teeth were black, her hands were clawed and covered in dirt along her with hair which was now riddled with filth.

_"I knew I would find you, I tore that coffin to bits and I knew I would get you... I knew!" _she half sobbed in a voice that sent chills down his spine. He had to run and as he turned he heard a crack; he looked back to see her bones sticking out of her wrists and blood ran down her legs. He knew it couldn't be real; she was dead and dead girls couldn't bleed but they couldn't walk or talk either nor could they smile sickeningly at him.

"You're dead," he whispered in a raspy voice

"I know and soon you will be to," she replied in a more manly voice but it broke again and she was hissing in a high cold one, her eyes were suddenly rotting into her skull and Piers found he could no longer take it; he turned and sprinted in terror. Or so he thought, the air was suddenly thicker than treacle and every step he took she gained three,

"No, no!" he screamed praying someone would hear him, someone could help him but no one came.

"_Don't worry Piers, you agreed to this the moment you did it," _she told him almost brightly and then her rotting hands were on his shoulder and it was not teeth but dagger like fangs that filled her mouth.

"_We all float Piers and now so will you," _ she hissed in the manly voice again and suddenly her other hand was a sharp claw which was plunged into his heart and Piers Polkiss saw black .The last thing he would ever see was Dudley's freak cousin standing in front of him and then he stopped thinking anything at all.

Harry Potter smiled; a more common expression now since he found out the truth. Three days after arriving back at Privet Drive he had a dream, at first it was nonsense but then a high fun loving voice entered his mind. At first he had been scared but then he was excited, the truth was revealed to him; his mother had never been Lily Potter and his father was never James Potter. He was a creature greater than any human; now he had reached maturity and his powers would show themselves, they did. He could manipulate and read minds, shape shift and more but there was a catch, he had to eat and the only thing he could eat was fresh human meat.

"_But why?" _he had asked the voice, why could he not eat animal meat because that Harry had not wanted to kill. Then the spirit of his mother or father had explained how humans were complex and provided the nutrients to feed him, then it had explained how fear made the meat tastier and Harry had tried. He killed a homeless man first before killing an escaped criminal, he had terrified the criminal and the difference was amazing, fear salted the meat, fried it and filled it with taste. So in this month alone Little Whinging had been struck with eight murders; well nine as of tonight. Harry Potter felt humans were beneath him but he employed a careful code; he would only kill those who deserved it.

Piers was a monster and now he would be food; so Harry's true form bled through.

Two pairs of shining silver eyes allowed him accesses to the minds of mortals, his slender form made him quick and nimble so he could catch them while his claws could slice into them. His grey skin left little to the imagination and he could add more to it to twist his form into whatever his target feared the most; then his teeth were sharp enough to crunch bone and tear huge chunks of meat from the body. So that is what he did now, moving faster than sound; biting into his victim, chewing, swallowing and repeating until in less than five minutes he had eaten Piers to the bone. He left some meat to make sure the body looked mangled enough to pass for a murder and he would ensure the police forgot about him soon enough.

There wouldn't to many more murders for a year, he was going to Hogwarts soon enough and while he would need to be more careful a school would provide a limitless amount of victims; Slytherin death eaters, rapists, thieves and worse who could vanish and their disappearances explained easily. He would need to be more careful than with muggles but he could do it easily. The thought made him salivate and he rose to his feet and turned away from the body of his latest victim and what he left behind was barely recognisable as human.

The Next Morning 

"Ruddy Police can't even catch an idiot," Vernon snarled at the morning paper menacingly, this summer had started with a series of murders and no one felt safe in their beds any more. Luckily he had a gun and if any mental tried to enter his home he would give them two bullets in the head, no one would threaten his family. He didn't know the killer would be immune to this but why would he know? Harry Potter actually found his uncle amusing, now he was no longer part of this human race he saw his uncle and the image of human stupidity. He decided against killing him now, firstly it would boost his cholesterol to impossible levels and secondly without him then he wouldn't live in Little Whinging with so a large amount of food.

"What's wrong with you boy?" the man demanded seeing his nephew had not made a move for anything on the table, Harry smiled

"I'm not hungry and I suppose I don't want to eat food for people." Harry answered; his Uncle grinned priggishly.

"Good to hear it! maybe some sense has been knocked into you freak!" was all the man could say. Harry smiled for it mostly true; he was not human after all. Dudley was out and Harry knew soon he would run through the door in a panic, he had left a note on the body of Piers and he knew Dudley would find him first, for he had put a slight mental jolt in his mind that would draw him to the place. Soon Dudley would feel fear, luckily for his cousin Harry had already eaten. Humans kept his stomach full for a few days but soon he would need to eat more and his cousin was not going to be one of them. At least not yet, suddenly the door exploded open and he heard Dudley screaming in terror; he chuckled but his uncle noticed.

"HOW DARE..." he began angrily but Harry would not take this from a mere mortal, instead he jumped up and with one claw exposed pushed his uncle to the floor and bared his fangs.

"Don't threaten me," Harry warned; Vernon did not.


	2. Removing the Dursleys

The World Eater 

"Ok listen up Uncle," Harry hissed at the man sitting engrossed in some TV show, it had been a day since he had thrown his uncle to the floor and for a few moments he had been tempted to devour Vernon. In the end he chose not to and it looked like it would be a good thing after all, the entire family had moved away from him even more and no one would stay in the same room. An arrangement he needed to change at least for now, Vernon looked up and tried to look strong

"What?" he demanded but his voice trembled ever so slightly, seeing his nephew with fangs and claws was unexpected to say the least. Harry glared at him and he saw the man slightly go pale

"Since I was dumped on your doorstep we have had a icy relationship to say the least but this time I am forced to turn to you for help," Harry began reluctantly, Vernon suddenly looked alert.

"Us help you?" he spat suddenly, Harry raised a hand to stop any further interruption.

"I don't like it any more than you," he informed the man "But it works two ways, you will never see me again." The words had meaning and his uncle was suddenly alert

"Dumbledore has invited himself round tomorrow and he wants to talk to you, you are going to ignore it because it will have no bearing on you. What will happen is I will get my things, he will talk and we will never have to lay eyes upon each other again," Harry explained, Vernon looked ready to protest about having Dumbledore in his house but Harry cut him off. Suddenly Harry looked a lot more threatening and he took a step forward

"If you however tell Dumbledore what happened, or what you think I may or may not be then I will tear Dudley's arm off and eat it," Harry threatened darkly and his uncle could tell he was not joking. His eyes were now wider and slightly tinged with fear.

"Understood?" Harry asked the man who nodded, with nothing more to say Harry turned around

"So you still want to go back to that school, learn how to be even freakier?" his uncle taunted, Harry chuckled lowly and genuinely.

"Uncle I am not going to learn about being a freak, I'm going to eat the freaks," and he was not joking, not by a long shot. So he walked out of the room knowing that tomorrow he would never see these people again. He walked to his room, sleeping was less common for him now but every now and then he required rest, however he did not rest in the same way as he once did, the moment he thought of it a shiny black cocoon wrapped around him. It was comfortable, protective and would break when he needed to awaken, if someone tried to disturb him inside this then it would not end well for them. Not at all.

Later

It seemed his theory would be tested as in the dark of the night when the curtains were closed he heard the cock of a gun, he already knew something was wrong and assumed his Uncle had reached his limited. This however was not his Uncle, Dudley and two of his friends were in the room; obviously they worked out who killed Piers. Well Dudley must have done but the others just followed him;

"Where is he?" he heard one of them ask from inside the cocoon, it gleamed slightly within and Harry knew soon they would check under the covers.

"Here id... what the fu..." Dudley gasped as he revealed to them the black cocoon, from the outside it was disgusting. Black slime pulsed within and thin webbing kept it together, however none of them had any time to react as suddenly the room exploded with impossible light. It burned their eyes and stabbed their brains, it was worse than being hit with a direct _Crucio _but Harry was not going to stop. He slipped from the cocoon effortlessly but what came out did not look like Harry, he was in his creature form and his grey skin writhed within as he turned the three. His eyes bored into theirs as the light vanished and his claws were exposed along with his fangs

"You made a big mistake," he scolded gently, they looked terrified and Harry lunged forward. His claws slit the one called Gordon's throat open and the other whose name he did not remember was impaled. Dudley had a small handgun which he fired at Harry, it did nothing except bounce of him, then Harry bit into Dudley and the taste of fear filled him. Dudley screamed but suddenly his voice failed him and he fell to the floor, fear filled the air and Harry gave his cousin one last look.

"I was going to spare you, but it appears I was wrong. You have doomed your entire family," Harry hissed gently; then with the speed of a lightning bolt he tore into Dudley's flesh and in moments nothing but a skeleton was left.

"What the..." Vernon bellowed charging into the room a few seconds too late, he saw the blood and the bodies but he could not do anything either. Harry turned to him and looked into him with his eyes shining silver, Vernon screamed as his brain suddenly imploded and his body collapsed to the floor. Petunia screamed as Harry turned his gaze on her, but he did not kill her. He was going to leave her to the Order and the police, they would think he had been kidnapped and he could "escape" at a later date. His eyes did something else though, he brought forward every painful memory; heartbreak, fear, hate and forced her to watch it over and over a million times. Her soul would flee from the pain and wind up floating in the endless cavity of whatever force inside his eyes was, Then he let her go, she was now nothing but an insane wretch who had fled from pain. He gave his aunt one last look before turning away, there was nothing more to be done and he did not feel sorry for what he had done, they had brought it upon themselves and they deserved it anyway. However he would need a place to stay. Perhaps he could claim he had just escaped from a death eater ambush but where to go? the Weasley's was out because they were too far away but Hermione could help. She had always been a good friend and she was close enough to ensure his story could be bought, so with a slight smile he walked out the house; after covering it in blood. He could hear sirens in the distance so put his hands in his pockets and whistled the night away.

Meanwhile 

"Albus we have a confirmed attack on the Granger and Weasley residences tonight at seven," Snape informed the man, they were alone in his office and while he seemed relaxed Snape was not happy. He had been hit with Voldemort's wrath a few times today as Voldemort exercised his fury on the lot of them; to remind them of their place no doubt, Dumbledore however seemed unmoved by this and helped himself to another lemon drop from the bowl on the side.

"Did you hear me Albus?" Snape demanded,

"Of course Severus and I'll have a force waiting at the burrow," Dumbledore confirmed with a slight nod of his head, Snape frowned

"And the Grangers?" He asked, he didn't want an innocent muggle born to die after all even if she was a know it all

"Sometimes sacrifices have to be made," was all Dumbledore said before Snape found himself leaving the room in daze not really knowing what was going on .

_Creatures of the night _

_Xenophilius Lovegood_

_The Fear Eaters _

_Also Known as: The bringer of fear, servants of the night, _

_Confirmed sighting: Derry unknown- 1980 : known as Pennywise_

_The Fear Eater is believed to be a creature originating in a place mere mortals like us cannot comprehend, they are an ancient race that has been long lost to history. The first of their kind arrived in our world many years ago and laid eggs, these eggs did not develop into other Eaters but were integrated with humans. The result was that once every hundred generations or so one would emerge and enter into human society until they became of age, then they would wreak havoc by feeding on fear and flesh. The original was believes to be destroyed in a battle between it and a number of muggles, how it is done they do not know but we do know that it has been a number of generations and another fear..._

Hermione snorted in disbelief as she put the book down, Luna had sent it in another of her attempts to get her to "open her mind" please the whole book was ridiculous. Fear Eaters, nargles and the rest all of it was all rubbish but she still thanked Luna for it, the effort was nice but the message was just strange. Suddenly the night was cold, she glanced out of the window almost in a daze as if she expecting someone to be there, no one was there but the air was shimmering

"Hermione," Dan Granger called up to his daughter for dinner, it was nearly seven and she realised that she had been lost in the book for some time. Shaking herself out of her thoughts she quickly left her room and into the hall; her dad had painted it magnolia and it almost burnt her eyes every time she opened the door. Their home was quite large as her parents were dentist but for some reason she felt vulnerable and she no idea why, she worked it out when she entered the kitchen.

Six death eaters were standing with wands against her parents throats, Hermione reached for wand but she had left it upstairs; she was scared and looking at the dark robed men she shook. She had heard what happened to muggleborns in the old days after a death eater attack and she could see their desire as clearly as she could see the wooden floor. She was in trouble and in deep trouble!

Outside

Harry knew something was wrong the moment he approached the house, he walked up the cobbled driveway and saw the lawn had dark footprints all around it. The stench of magic was in the air and the door had been repaired in a hurry, someone was here. Sure enough someone stepped out, the guard Harry supposed as he looked around cautiously as a breeze picked up, Harry had no idea why he felt an urge to save the people inside. He had changed a lot but maybe not as much as he thought, though he did not use stealth to begin the rescue instead he walked forward but the death eater didn't see that. The death eater saw Bellatrix and he gasped

"Move it," she hissed at him in a voice laced with another "The dark lord has sent me to ensure the mudblood is dealt with." Every death eater feared her and the guard jumped to the side to allow her entry, Harry smiled behind the illusion. Foolish man but suddenly Harry saw Hermione, her parents were restrained and he saw Hermione go pale as who she thought was Bellatrix approached

"Bell..." someone began but Harry turned to him.

"You do not speak my name worm," he hissed, then Harry recognised the man. It was Bella's husband and he had to dive out of the way as he sent a curse, he knew it wasn't her. Harry let the illusion vanish; aware that he would compromise his identity but he didn't care enough. The mental killing light erupted from his eyes and struck three of the death eaters dead, the others shielded themselves.

"Leave," he warned icily; no one moved

"_Avada," _someone began but Harry was already on his feet, he smashed into the man and knocked him to the ground, Lestrange fired a curse which Harry deflected at the other death eater who died surprisingly quickly. Then it was all over, Harry had his claws around the man's throat and his eyes were glowing

"I suggest you don't come back," Harry told him before wiping the experience from his mind and throwing him outside. Then he turned to Hermione who just gaped at him

"Your friend knows how to make an entrance," Dan Granger chuckled trying to diffuse the tension; it didn't work.


	3. The Truth

The World Eater

It had taken some time for Harry to explain to Hermione exactly what he had become, there was no other alternative after all. She had seen the lights inside his eyes, the fangs and the claws so realised pretty damn quickly that he couldn't fool her.

"You eat people!" she had exclaimed both surprised and disgusted when he first told her, it had been the first night and both Dan and Emma allowed him to stay the night. Hermione wanted to talk to him but it took a while for her to come round to his way of thinking

"Ok Hermione let me ask this; say if there was a person who had raped or murdered a girl and was planning to do it again but instead I kill him quickly and easily before eating him. Is that not a good thing? taking a life to save a life," he had asked her after being forced to restrain her. She was not happy at first but she had adjusted quickly; she was interested in this new creature and also him. Though he did not tell her of his plan to use Hogwarts as a huge feeding ground; she probably had already worked it out anyway. Besides after he had shared with her the truth about what the Dursley's had been like she had found it much more difficult to defend them.

Nothing of much interested had happened until morning, Harry had slept on the sofa once again wrapped in his cocoon, Hermione had told Emma and Dan that he was a rare form of creature that was accepted in the magical world. Not true but it worked; luckily for him she had told them a lot about him and they had treated him like a family friend, though when morning came he felt something odd. He was rested enough for the next three days so it was tiredness that made him gag; a stench unlike any other did.

"What is that?" he had questioned loudly; it was a sickly sweet smell that his blood curl. It invaded his nostrils like a cancer and if he could throw up then what was left of Dudley Dursley would be decorating the living room floor by now. However he was going to find the source of this smell, Dan Granger had been watching Harry from the kitchen with slight confusion. He was a tall man, quite slender with short brown hair that matched his daughter's, his face held some of the lines of age but today they were morphed into a frown. The boy had seemed panicked by something and as he sipped his coffee he wondered what it was, then an owl tapped nosily on the window. That was strange normally it would have flown directly to Hermione's room but he opened it anyway, Harry suddenly looked at him

"What's that?" he asked calmly but still seemingly repulsed, Dan nodded to the owl and saw it accompanied a letter, then before he could blink Harry was beside him.

"Whoa!" was all he could say as Harry took the letter, it was the Weasley's owl but the source of that horrendous smell was coming from it. Harry took the letter, and threw it to the ground

"What was that for?" Dan demanded completely stunned, Harry ignored him and shooed the owl away he pointed to the letter.

"It's laced with a love enchantment," Harry explained looking confused, Dan heard the world love enchantment and realised the owl was for his daughter.

"What do you mean?" he asked lowly; Harry turned to him

"If any female touched it then they would have exposed to an enchantment, it would have been keyed to someone and slowly if the letters continued then this person would have fallen in not literal love but a lesser version of it," Harry explained darkly looking at the letter as if it was some kind of dangerous animal. Dan looked at it in the same way

"Who was it keyed to?" he did not know much about magic but he was not going to have someone forcing his daughter to fall in love with them,

"Turn away for a moment," Harry requested; Dan complied and suddenly a brilliant silvery light filled the room as Harry's eyes exposed his inner self for a moment. Then it stopped

"Ron Weasley," he answered.

"You friend Ron?" Dan questioned; Hermione used to talk about him though she mentioned him more and more this summer. Harry nodded and with one look he knew Hermione had already been exposed,

"The good news is that without this letter the enchantment will fade, it requires regular reinforcing but this is not good news," Harry announced wisely, Dan nodded but before he could say anything more Harry stopped his train of thought.

"If any more of those letters come for Hermione, let me know," he asked politely; Dan nodded he was not going to have something like this happening to his daughter. Then Harry turned on his heel and walked towards the door

"Where are you going?" Dan wondered aloud.

"I have some investigating to do," Harry responded cryptically before walking out of the door and vanishing.

Later

Harry Potter cut through the atmosphere of Gringots like a knife, he was not happy and he walked past the line of people being examined by security.

"Oi you," someone yelled but Harry ignored them; instead he looked at one of the security goblins and his eyes glinted for a single second. It's face paled and it stood to the side; the goblins knew what he was and there wasn't a hope in hell they were going to pick a fight with him.

"How comes the chosen one gets past so easily?" someone demanded but he was cut off by one of the goblins who was eager to reassert his authority. Harry however couldn't care less but noticed all of the goblins looked worried for a second, their senses were more acute than wizards and they knew what had walked into their bank. The one he chose did not look overjoyed at his presence

"Good morning Griphook," Harry greeted calmly suddenly recognising, the goblin looked up and stammered.

"Good morning to you to... sir how may we assist you on this day?" he spoke quickly and Harry almost smiled. He was very brave and to be honest the entire bank would be a huge meal; but he was here for another purpose.

"I wish to make some enquires about my vault," Harry requested politely, the goblin nodded

"Identification," Griphook requested in a similar manor to their first meeting

"I'm afraid Molly Weasley has somehow fallen into possession of my key and I have a strange feeling that this is..." Harry began

"Illegal... completely illegal and your counts manager should have forbidden this from happening... one moment," the goblin was more interested in business now and suddenly he walked off looking rather puzzled.

Two hours later

Griphook did come back eventually, Harry had been busy entertaining himself with the other goblins looking at him with fright whenever he wasn't looking. He was still bored

"Mr... Potter," the goblin began looking almost apologetic "It is my duty to inform you that your accounts manager has passed away after falling onto a goblin made sword eleven times during an investigation into his conduct. We have found him to be taking bribes from an unknown source and we must inform you that money has been taken out of your account fraudulently." Harry nodded darkly; he had almost expected something like this

"The money will be reimbursed and action will be taken against all those involved... the goblins of Gringots would like to apologise for any inconvenience caused," he continued. Harry smiled,

"Quite an accident he had," Harry told him, the goblin nodded

"We've had worse," was the reply "Anyway we have reason to believe the Weasley family were heavily involved and we are intending to take action against them unless you have any..."

"That's perfectly fine," Harry answered with a smile. Ever since he had become whatever he was he had felt the "love" and "affection" the Weasley's gave him to be lacking in truth and now he knew one of the motives behind it.

"You will require a new account's manager," Griphook began

"I chose you then if you accept," Harry requested; the goblin had shown bravery, intellect and had thoroughly helped Harry. Griphook nodded

"Good, goodbye Mr Potter," the goblin continued and Harry bid him good day.

Later

"I'LL KILL HIM,!" Hermione screeched when Harry finally had the courage to tell her what he had discovered. Suffice to say she had not been impressed and currently Dan was restraining his daughter while Emma who looked like a much older version of Hermione looked ready to mirror her daughter's reaction.

"I'm surprisingly ok with that," Harry murmured to himself, but then shook himself out of whatever thought process he was engaged in. Some of it involved the tender qualities of Ron,

"Calm down, Hermione," Harry urged with his eyes flashing silver; nothing happened. That was weird; his power worked on all mortals except

One a voice in his head hissed. Uh oh,

"Sorry?" Harry questioned aloud, then he shook it off and tried again. His mind control was not working and that could only mean one thing...

"I take it you don't love him," Dan commented almost smiling that the boy who had resorted to such a low means would not get his hands on his daughter. Hermione shot daggers at him

"Of course I don't!, for crying out loud I..." she trailed off and Harry turned to her and wondered just for a moment... if it was possible. No, it couldn't be, she liked him but in not that way, though he now liked her because she was the one. When he first discovered his true self, his... creature ancestor which had laid eggs which had manifested in human DNA mentioned that all of them had one person. One person who they would mate with; keep the DNA following and it was the one person who could resist their mind power, already he could feel his inner self drawing him to her.

"I love Harry," she finished suddenly and Harry's inner self roared.

"Well that simplifies things," Harry grinned rushing forward and capturing her mouth in a kiss.

Later

_Dear Molly and Arthur Weasley _

_It is without regret or apology that Gringots hereby seizes all assets of the Weasley family, the justification is validated and all one hundred Galleons will be seized. You will need to pay exactly the seven hundred thousand galleons taken out of Harry Potter's account, this is advised for both the security of Gringots and for your own sakes. Your vaults have been destroyed and a full scale investigation has been launched into you finances. If you have any queries then please do not enter the bank as you will be imprisoned and subjected to Goblin law. _

_It is also our solemn duty to inform you that the Goblin responsible for your own personal accounts who managed your transactions has passed away after the second unfortunate accident struck the bank today after he fell down a flight of stairs; several times. For his funeral arrangements we will require a hundred galleons which have been taken out of your now non-existant vault._

_Regards_

_Griphook: Manager of the Potter account _

"WHAT!" Molly Weasley hit the roof when the letter came through; it had to be some sort of joke they couldn't do this. She was going to march into that bank and demand to see the person responsible for this outrageous injustice, then another letter appeared. It was from Harry and she grinned knowing this was going to be him apoligising and giving her control over his vaults

_Dear Molly Weasley _

_I am going to say this once, if I hear of another love enchantment finding it's way into the Granger household (I am there now) then you will lose a child. Ron most likely seeing as he is obviously a willing participant; this letter will burn in a few seconds and if you mention it I will claim ignorance. I warn you this is no joke, unless you want Ron's head decorating your living room then YOU WILL CEASE ANY LOVE ENCHANTMENTS AGAINST HERMIONE. _

_Harry _

Molly was twice as angry now but sure enough the letter exploded into dust leaving no trace of it ever even existing. She was annoyed now; she was going to march to the Granger's house and drag him out by the hair, she would bring Dumbledore along and make sure that this incident would not go unpunished.


	4. The last warning

The World Eater

Dan, Emma and Hermione Granger were asleep, Harry was not. He had rested enough these past few days and anyway he would have found it too hard to sleep anyway. Hermione was his mate, he had no qualms and she liked him back which was a plus, she knew but he had to explain the whole being something more than human to Dan and Emma in the morning. That was going to be difficult enough, so currently he was sat on the sofa wondering what to do; he wasn't hungry and human food tasted all the same nowadays so there was no point raiding the fridge or cupboards. He would have gone out but for some reason he didn't he felt like he was needed here, he didn't know why just hoped it whatever it was would be clear sooner rather than later. He had written to Molly and he had a feeling the warning wouldn't hit home, he made a mental note to terrify her at a later stage; he wouldn't have his mate being chased after by Ron.

_Crack_

Harry looked up, his senses picked up the noise very quickly and he shot up from the sofa. Someone had just apparated near here and he had a dark feeling that it was not just a wizard passing through.

"Come on Albus this way," he heard the shrill voice of Molly Weasley from outside and he assumed Dumbledore was with her. He knew they would be working together and Harry wondered what to do, on one hand he could kill them both but the other he could go to Hogwarts which would be more productive. So he had to scare them, hurt them but not kill them, no one would believe either of them seeing as they thought he was the chosen one so he could so almost anything.

"Alohamora," Molly opened the door and entered the dark house; they were going to find Harry and confund him so he would go back to his relatives and give them his money. However they were not expecting him to be waiting in the kitchen; sitting at the table

"Sit down," he requested gently, both of them looked at each other and Harry noticed something in Dumbledore's eyes, anger? no something else.

"Harry we need to talk to you, you know it's not safe here you must go back..." Dumbledore began gently Harry raised a hand. He was going to make it clear what had happened and what was going on

"The Dursley's are dead, well one is insane but the Vernon and Dudley are both dead, one has been torn to pieces the other is just dead, so I won't ask again... sit down," Harry announced darkly; Dumbledore's hand twitched towards his wand but he did not make a move for it yet. Instead he and Molly sat down and looked at Harry expectantly, then Dumbledore spoke.

"Your Aunt and Uncle are not dead Harry, any attack would have been seen by your guard," the man began in a grandfatherly tone, Harry laughed deeply and shook his head from the moment he left that house he had ensured someone would stop any investigation into his whereabouts.

"Dung works for me now, after me and my cousin had a little spat which later contributed to his untimely demise I approached Dung and made him an offer, he would have my protection in all of his criminal activities as long as he did me a favour every once in a while. After a demonstration he agreed," Harry explained with a slight smile. Dung had been much more co-operative when gold was involved;

"You can check if you wish but you will find my Uncle dead and a mangled corpse which will belong to my esteemed cousin, however I would advise against it. You may not like what you find," Harry continued in a more final tone as the two looked at him.

"Harry," Dumbledore began with suspicious eyes,

"I killed them both," Harry confirmed before the man could ask; it was true and he had no way of proving it

"Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed shocked, he needed Harry to be devoted to the light not the dark and if he was killing people then that was far beyond anything he had planned

"You will also find a number of other victims also dead by my hand, Piers Polkiss, some escaped felon and a number of others who were unfortunate enough to cross my path," Harry hissed in a voice that was much higher than normal; this was too much for Dumbledore who suddenly drew his wand .

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked him sarcastically knowing there was no spell which could harm him.

"You are going to face justice," Dumbledore decided hoping it would make Harry look up to him more after he got out of the new Azkaban trip he had planned. He rose from his chair and pointed the elder wand at Harry who looked completely unmoved by it

"Nope," Harry responded bored, instead he raised a clawed hand into the air. Molly jumped off the chair and Dumbledore looked taken aback, then he exposed his fangs and growled.

"I am more than you  
could possibly imagine and unless you put your wand down I will ensure you lose that hand," Harry threatened "You were mistaken coming here, you walked right into the lion's den and if you don't leave then you will die,"

"Harry Potter stop this!" Molly began thinking this was some kind of game, her face was bright red but Harry ignored her and instead for a moment made her see the one thing she feared more than anything else. She screamed and leapt back

"You see Molly my threat from earlier still applies and now would be a good time to tell you that I have similar powers to a Bogart but I am more powerful in that sense, I can make you see the thing you fear the most and I will, humans are like sweets and fear is the filling. In a few moments I could reduce you to screaming wrecks and if I was feeling hungry then I would devour your bodies," Harry roared angrily. They had some nerve coming here; entering the home of his mate with intentions he found unsavoury, this would not do and he had arranged this meeting to teach them a lesson.

"_Stupefy," _Dumbledore suddenly sent a bright red curse at Harry but he blocked with the shining tip of his dagger like nail, then he looked at Dumbledore and his eyes flashed. Then it wasn't Harry but Arianna he saw and in that moment he looked ready to pass out

"Go," Harry requested calmly, Dumbledore and Molly ran as fast as they could and Harry just grinned to himself; he had sent his new enemies packing in an instant and if they tried anything like this again then he would have to feed on them. Though that day was far off now and it looked like for the time being he was safe.

The next day

The day was windy; a summer wind had picked up and blasted the heat away, the wind was strong and it broke the warmth of summer into shards. Shards which would not be picked up until it was all over; Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand through the park, it was close by to the Granger household and Hermione and him needed a chance to speak openly.

"So you have eaten people," she stated... Harry nodded seeing no reason to deny it. Luckily this was not her intended path of conversation. A few people were around them but they were suddenly struck with the sudden desire to go home and not pay any attention to the two teens walking through the park.

"When did you find out you were a..." Hermione began and for a moment Harry was struck with the thought that he had no idea what he truly was, he only had the voice to guide him and that could only help to an extent.

"A few day after I got back from Hogwarts I had a dream, in it was a huge silver light that seemed painful to look at, then a voice told me that I was the latest one of their kind to walk the earth. They told me what I could do and how I could do it and also gave me some pretty good advice," Harry explained remembering the event all too clearly. Hermione's hand suddenly tightened around his, she thought he was upset and in some ways she was right. That day had been the day his entire life had changed, for better or for worse it would still have an effect.

"My first victim was a homeless person, he was dying anyway and I was starving. I waited until he was asleep before eating him... I found the taste overly nice and then three days later I tried another method of hunting. Fear is a sweetener; it makes people taste nicer to me and I decided that if this was the life I was going to live then I would not kill innocent people," Harry continued feeling slightly better as he let out his inner feelings. They had been building up for some time

"And me and you?" Hermione asked in a voice that was almost a whisper. She had confessed her love for him and she was worried this was all some kind of trick; she had a right to be though and Harry pulled her closer and gently kissed her on the lips.

"Me and you are bonded, my kind mates with a mortal who they feel nothing but love for. If children are produced then the DNA will live on until it manifests itself in another person," Harry answered "You are my mate and I love you,"

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she pulled Harry to her and locked his mouth in a dominating kiss, Harry felt waves of lighting ripple through his body as she deepened the kiss. His hands reached for her top and she pulled back; he groaned at the lost but saw the reason behind it. It would not be good for them to start an act of this kind in public.

"Come on," Hermione smiled, it was the first genuine feeling she had experienced for a long time and now as she was finally able to be with her love she could feel nothing but happiness; Harry took her extend hand and the two of them walked on.

_Derry, Maine in the sewers _

_ I had felt nothing in a long time, ever since my heart was torn from me and I was condemned to live the life of a disembodied essence, for a long time there had been nothing but these recent days had changed things. My first child had been revealed and today I knew what had happened, He found her! My child found a mate at such an early stage, how proud I feel right now is immeasurable. Very much like the hate I feel for those pesky humans who killed my body many years ago... but that was in the past and they could not remember any of it. My children lived on and Harry was the first to reveal themselves in a long time, too long in fact. The bushy haired girl would make a good mate and I have a feeling that they will produce many heirs, yes a lot of them. Then in a few years I will be a grandmother; the idea is novel and hopefully by then I will have another physical form and this time those fools will never be able to stop me. Soon I will make myself known to them, I may bring them here or I may go to them but they will both soon know that Pennywise lives! _


	5. Going into town

The World Eater

_Thunk _was the noise that woke Harry up on this night, and he was not happy about it, he had just gotten comfortable when the noise caused him to tear through his cocoon.

"What is that?" he asked the open air with no idea what this noise was, though he did not have to wait long for his answer as Emma Granger was in the doorframe.

"Next door has one hell of a temper," she supplied, she was clutching a glass of water and had wrinkled her face up in disgust, Harry frowned at her for a moment before he got the hidden meaning.

"The husband's abusive?" he asked gently, Emma nodded and he burst into a dark grin. He was feeling slightly hungry now and this sorted out both of his problems

"Ok then, I'll be right back," he assured her with what he hoped was a comforting smile but before she could question or say anything further he was gone.

Meanwhile 

Tom Collins was not an angry man, at least not in public but when his bitch wife refused to obey him then he would hit the roof! How dare she disobey him after all he has done for her, all the money he invested into her and the time they had spent together. So he felt he was justified in punching her and throwing her bitch head against the wall

"Please," she begged through tears but he had no time for this, he was more powerful than her and at this moment he could do what he liked, he was the predator and she was the prey. So he kicked her while she was down and kept going until her tears stopped falling,

"Bitch!" he snarled hatefully as he regarded the woman he called a wife. She may have been slender with great curves but to Tom her long dark hair was only for pulling, her kind face was good for punching and there's only one thing other female aspects were good for. So he looked down at her and prepared to kick her now unconscious body when she moved, it was a jerky movement and Tom had never seen it before, he wondered if she was awake.

"Get up!" he ordered thinking she was trying to trick him, well he would show her... then he stopped. His wife moved like a puppet on strings and with her eyes closed and nose broken she turned to him

"_Tom," _she spoke in a male's voice underlined with her own, Tom had no idea what was going on and moved to strike her. His fist connected with her shoulder which was suddenly hard steel, steel which shattered his hand and sent shooting pain through his body.

"_Tom why are you doing this, don't you love me!" _she demanded in more of her own voice but the male's was still there, still mocking him while she pleaded. He took a step back and her eyes flew open and exploded with vibrant red,

"_Why!" _she screeched in her own voice now which stabbed his mind like a knife, Tom forget all of his ideas and turned to run. His dad was behind him, looking like he had just crawled out of the grave with dirt plastered over his face, woven into his shaggy hair was dried blood and one arm was longer than the other; he had died in a horrendous accident which had led to his death.

"_What is wrong with you? Can't even a hit a woman right," _his father hissed with stale beer feeling Tom's nose, this was the smell he always smelt when his father beat him and even in his age he whimpered.

"_Oh so you're scared little Tom well Daddy needs to beat that out of you!" _he roared in the other voice now but to Tom the mere image of his father was enough to send him running, he ducked past his wife who swerved around to stop him but she missed and he was free.

"_Come on little Tom!"_ his father taunted in his old gruff voice as he reached for the door, it was locked and Tom could have sworn a little laugh could be heard from the keyhole.

"No!" he screamed turning to see his wife and father slowly trudging down the stairs, slowly but surely they would get to him. Fear coursed through his body like a flood and suddenly it wasn't his wife but a snarling monster which leaped on him and wrestled him to the ground, it looked like Ronald McDonald with the face of a dog but and he tried to wrestle it, he failed and suddenly razor-sharp teeth dug into his body and within seconds he knew no more.

The illusions vanished with his mind and Harry smiled, this was justice for a woman who needed it and she would be fine upstairs, the body would vanish and she would not be a suspect for long. Not when they found Tom's mutilated body in the woods, but before that Harry had a job to do and in one swift move his fangs were deep inside Tom's chest and in mere moments there was no meat on his bones.

The next day

"Are you in love with my daughter!" Dan demanded the moment Harry had woken up; he looked confused but the man's angry expression sent him to full alertness very quickly.

"Yes!" he answered unsure why the man was asking

"Then where did you go last night because if your leading her on," he began angrily. Harry smiled

"Calm down, last night I went to get something to eat and in the process rid you of a long time problem, trust me I am not leading Hermione on, she is my mate and I will always love her!" he answered with authority and slowly the expression on Dan Granger's face turned from anger to acceptance.

"I'm sorry it's just..." he began but Harry cut him off

"You were protecting your daughter, it is commendable and let us pretend this morning never happened," it was an open suggestion and Dan nodded.

"Ok, one sec what did you mean remove a problem?" Harry just smiled.

Later

Diagon alley was almost like a ghost time, very few people walked through it and they didn't move slowly. Fear of the Death Eaters had taken toll but Harry and Hermione walked leisurely hand in hand, Harry had offered to take her to the alley today to get her books and things and this quickly became a date of sorts.

"So where shall we go today my dear?" Harry asked in a voice that made her giggle

"I need to... look!" she began with sheer terror in her voice, Harry spun around just in time for the front window of Ollivander's to explode. Glass went everywhere and Harry pulled Hermione so she was crouching, the date would have to wait until this was taken care of.

"Stay here," he asked so gently that she nodded; Harry however rose to his feet and walked over to the shop. People in other shops were watching with horrid fascination and Harry decided to give them a show, they needed faith in something and faith in him would prove useful.

"Bella!" he called out sensing the woman in the dust and rubble, he did his best to sound angry and it worked, Ollivander was yanked out of the shop by two burly men and one woman walked between them

"Ickle Potter!" she seemed surprised to see him and drew her wand, bringing him back to the dark lord was going to be fun and easy. Or so she thought

"Drop him and your wands or I will destroy you all!" he ordered darkly, loudly enough for his voice to echo through the entire alley, Bellatrix Lestrange just sneered.

"I can see you are just as arrogant as Severus said," she told him in the sanest voice he had ever heard her do; she moved as if to curse him but suddenly she screamed. For in that moment it was not Harry looking at her but instead the glowering snakelike eyes of Voldemort, the death eaters helping her jumped back and in one fluid move Harry knocked them both to their knees. His claws flexed as he slit their throats with one of his dagger-like nails then he turned to Bella. She could see Harry but was frowning in confusion; she had no idea what he had done or how he had done it

"Look into my eyes Bella," he offered in a whisper, his voice was inviting, even tempting and Bella found herself gazing into his deep shining silver eyes. Her mind was glazed over as she delved deeper into the light, what she saw was temping but in reality it was a Venus fly trap for her mind. The moment she entered Harry grasped hold of her mind but instead of destroying it he had an idea, he could feel her worship of Voldemort and any curses he used to enforce that so instead he destroyed them. Her body fell to the ground and the light vanished, leaving Harry standing in an area with two dead death eaters and the country's most feared witch on the ground.

"But... but how?" she asked aloud suddenly realising what Harry had done. Harry did not answer

"Come on Hermione," Harry announced and the bushy haired girl took his hand and once more they were off through the streets.

"You have a second chance, don't blow it," Harry warned as Hermione squeezed his hand.

"Show off," Hermione accused,

"That's not nice," Harry countered as five audible _cracks _filled the air, one was Bella leaving while the others were members of the Order.

"Harry!" Molly was there and looked at the death eaters before looking at him "You killed them!"  
"Well done," Harry commented dryly as he walked away.

"Tonks get him!" Molly encouraged suddenly, she was there as an auror but she laughed heartily when Molly administered her request.

"Why? He stopped Olivander being kidnapped and everything he's done is within the law," she told the woman who just glared at her. Harry turned suddenly as the pink haired witch ran up to them

"Wotcher Harry," she greeted smiling to Harry and Hermione as she saw them hand in hand, Harry frowned and suddenly had the impression something was up.

"Look I just wanted to say Dumbledore has been trying to get the aurors to arrest you for something, the minister has said no but you need to be careful," she told him in a low voice, Harry nodded. He should have expected Dumbledore to do something like this

"Tell you what Tonks come round our house later, we can have a real conversation. Just wait for me to call you," he told her, she nodded but said no more.

"Our house?" Hermione demanded once she was out of earshot.

"What we're not living with your parents forever so instead I furnished and redesigned a property, I spoke to your dad and mum already and as long as we visit often they're fine with it," Harry assured her with a grin

"So let's get your stuff and I can show you our new home," he smiled at her knowing that the work he had paid for would be done by now.

Meanwhile 

_A clown walked through the airport, people found themselves turning to look at the strange entity but for some reason the receptionist did not turn him away. Nor did they prevent him obtaining a first class ticket for free, security allowed him through without a hassle and to some this man seemed unreal. However the question was who had to sit next to him, most people looked at the seat next to him warily as if scared to sit by him but eventually a young girl about ten years old did._

"_Hi I'm Mary," she greeted to the clown _

"_Hello Marry I'm Pennywise," the clown smiled at her wishing more than anything he still had his physical form. _


End file.
